Hedgehogs To Cats & Dogs
by Guitar the Hedgehog
Summary: When Sonic and Amy pull a prank on Guitar, they go too far and break Guitar's guitar. After he finds out, Guitar turns Sonic into a wolf, and Amy into a panther. How will they cope with this change? This isn't part of The Legend of Guitar storyline. My first SonAmy story posted on FanFiction. And it's a lemon. Enjoy!
1. The Prank and Change

Holy balls, another Sonic story. SonAmy to be specific. Even more specific...a SonAmy story where Sonic gets turned into a muscular but mangy brown wolf, and Amy gets turned into a sexy, light pink and purple mix colored cat. This is a SonAmy story that I've been wanting to make for a long time now. This story is not part of The Legend of Guitar storyline. With that said, let me start this story already. Let's go.

Hedgehogs To Cats & Dogs

"This'll teach Guitar a lesson." Sonic said, with a grin on his face as Amy helped him. Guitar had pulled a prank on both of them. He started by putting a habanero pepper hidden in Sonic's chili dog in between the hot dog and the bun. Then, he put a handful of cockroaches in Amy's underwear drawer. So that is why Sonic was putting centipedes under Guitar's bed sheets, and Amy was messing up the resonators in his guitar. "I hope this makes him cry, because he loves his guitar." Amy said. Guitar was out mining for resources with Tails and Knuckles so they didn't need to be worried about getting caught by him. Finally, Amy finished with the Les Paul's resonators, and they were finished with their revenge. "He's gonna be so mad when he finds out his guitar is screwed up." Sonic said, chuckling. "Let's not forget the centipedes." Amy said, also trying to hold back a giggle. "Let's get out of here, though. They are coming back soon." She added.

Tails, Knuckles, and Guitar had got back to the Blue Typhoon after a long day of mining resources need for the ship. "This ain't right. How come Guitar was able to find diamond and I only found lots of iron?" Knuckles asked annoyed at all the amounts of diamond that Guitar was able to find. "Because, Furnace Face, you took the other way while me and Tails took the right way. Some treasure hunter you are." Guitar said. Knuckles started to get angry but calmed himself down quickly. Guitar then rushed into his room and dropped his bags of resources on the floor. But then he immediately knew something was wrong. Something smelt different. He followed the smell all the way to his bed. He lifted up his bed covers to find a bunch of centipedes crawling around in his bed. He didn't know if he should have been mad or confused. But either way, he loved eating centipedes. "Someone left me a present." He happily said. He grabbed the centipedes and ate every one of them. "They taste good. I wonder if they were soil fresh." He said. He then went over to his guitar to practice. He picked it up and plugged it in to the amplifier. He strummed the strings, but a broken sound came out of the amp. He then was shocked for a second as he strummed it again. The broken sound came out again. He was shocked and confused until he saw a blue hair and a pink hair on the floor nearby. He then grew very mad.

The rest of the Sonic Team were in the cafeteria, eating breakfest. Then, everybody turned to the door when they heard the door slam. Guitar was at the door with flames burning in his eyes. "You two screwed up my Les Paul!" Guitar shouted in anger at Sonic and Amy. They looked at him for a second, then scrambled out of their seats and started to run. Guitar ran towards them and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and pinned them against the wall. "You messed up the damn resonators!" Guitar said, still angry. "You pranked us so we pranked you!" Sonic said. "You NEVER mess with my guitar!" Guitar yelled back. "Guitar, let him go!" Tails said. "Shut up!" Guitar replied. "I'm thinking of what I should do to these two." Guitar said. Then, he got an idea. He grinned and chuckled a bit. "I know what I'll do." Guitar said. He then released them for a slip second and slammed his palms against Sonic and Amy's backs, making them scream in pain as they realized he was changing them someway. There was a flash of light as Sonic and Amy passed out, unaware that their appearance had changed. "Guitar! What have you done to them!?" Tails yelled. "I'm keeping them like this for as long as I like." Guitar said.

Sonic and Amy were put peacefully back on their bed, still unconcious. It was now the next day as the morning sun was rising and pouring it's light into their room. Amy was resting her head on Sonic's chest. They were about to realize that they have changed. Amy woke up suddenly as well did Sonic. They were trying to open their eyes but they didn't feel like getting up at all. "Good morning, Sonic." Amy said. Sonic noticed her voice was a little deeper. "Good morning, Amy. Your voice sound deeper." Sonic said. But when they both opened their eyes, they went wide eyed and screamed at the top of their lungs. Sonic jumped out of his bed and fell on his back. Amy peeked her head over the bed. "Sonic! You-" Amy started but Sonic had already got up and went over to the mirror. He was shocked at what he saw. He wasn't a hedgehog anymore. He had turned into a wolf.

Sonic's appearance had changed almost completely. His skeletal form hadn't changed, but everything else looked wolf-like. His blue fur had turned into lots of brown hairs sticking up on his body, just like a wolf. His jelly bean shaped nose was replaced by a canine's nose. His canine teeth slightly peeked out of his mouth. His muscles have gotten bigger and more noticeable around the chest. He had also grown huge claws on his fingers and toes. He looked behind him and saw that his tail had grown longer and covered in brown hair. "Sonic...you're... a wolf." Amy said, almost speechless. "And you're a cat, Amy." Sonic said, turning back to her. She went wide eyed and said, "What?!" As soon as she stepped out of the bed, when Sonic saw her, he was shocked. She looked amazing to him. She had kept her skeletal figure like Sonic, but she had turned into a sexy cat. Her normal pink color had been darken to an almost purple shade. Her ears had broadened a sliver, and her pupils have slanted a bit. Her fangs have shrunk a bit, but were very sharp in return. She had grown very sharp claws on her fingers and toes, and they dug into the carpet tightly. She also had grown a tail, but her's had smooth fur and was longer. But what blew Sonic away the most was her enlarged breasts. Then, he noticed that his nose was bleeding heavily. Luckly for him, Amy was too busy looking over her appearance to notice him. He quickly wiped it away, but did not notice that it was still bleeding. "I look horrible." Amy said, on the verge. "Amy." Sonic said. Amy turned back towards Sonic and was shocked at what she saw. Sonic's nose started bleeding heavier when she saw him. "You...look amazing." Sonic said, wiping the blood from his nose. "You really think so?" Amy said, her tail swishing slowly. "Well, to put it simple...you're hot." Sonic said, with a smile. "Oh thanks, Sonic!" Amy said as she ran towards him and hugged him softly. "YEOWCH!" Sonic said as Amy backed off. "What?" Amy asked, unsure of what she did wrong. Sonic looked at his back and saw a big red mark on his back through his hair. "Your tail is like a whip." Sonic said, rubbing the red mark on his back. "Sorry. I got a bit overexcited." Amy said. "It's ok." Sonic said, rubbing Amy's shoulder softly. She started purring and rubbing Sonic's chest and he growled in happiness. They stopped suddenly. "Maybe we should go eat breakfest first." Amy said. "Yeah. Right. Breakfest" Sonic said. They decided to get their shoes and gloves on, as Amy's dress did not fit her anymore. They then made their way to the cafeteria. 


	2. Gain And Loss

Chapter 2

Everyone was eating breakfest in the cafeteria when they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. "I hope they reacted to this well." Tails said. The door opened and Sonic and Amy stepped in the room. "Hey Sonic." Tails said with a bit of concern in his tone. "Morning, Tails." Sonic said. He now knew the two were aware of their change. "I guess you've noticed some changes, then." Tails said. "Big changes." Sonic said with a joking smile as he sat down as so did Amy. There was a plate of omelettes for the two. "Thanks Tails." Sonic said. "Thank you, Tails." Amy also said. "You're both welcome." Tails said happily. "So, are you guys feeling okay?" Tails asked. "A little hot, that's all" Sonic said, scratching his neck with his foot. "Um, ok. How about you Amy?" Tails asked her. "I feel a little weird, but I'm fine." Amy said, using her tail to hold her fork. "Uh...gotcha." Tails said, breathing out a sigh. "Where's Guitar?" Sonic said. "Outside." Tails said. "Good." Sonic said, as him and Amy got up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Tails asked. "I'm going to find him." Sonic said. "Suit yourself." Tails said back. Sonic and Amy then left.

"Damn..." Guitar said, making some tea on a tree branch. "I hate trying to find the best leaves for my tea mixing. They are mostly tasteless." He said. Sonic and Amy saw him on the branch just then. "Hey! Guitar!" Sonic yelled. Guitar looked back at them. Amy jumped up high in the air and landed beside Guitar on the branch. "That's a nice look for you there." Guitar said to her. "Turn us back or I'll claw you in pieces!" Amy growled. "Quiet." Guitar said, lightly pushing Amy off the branch. She landed safely on the ground. "Why did you turn us into these "things?" Sonic growled. "Shut up. That's an insult." Guitar said back. Sonic and Amy had a confused look on their faces. "I turned you two into two of my three inner embodiments: A wolf, a panther, and a dragon." Guitar explained. "Well then, change us back." Sonic demanded. "Not until I say so." Guitar retorted. "Oh come on!" Amy said. "It's what you get. Now leave me alone. I'm trying to make some tea." Guitar said. Sonic and Amy growled for a moment then walked back to the Blue Typhoon. "Oh. Mint leaves." Guitar said happily.

When they got back, Tails was waiting for them. "He said no, didn't he?" He said. "Yup." Amy said. "Yeah, I figured. Can I just ask if I could examine you guys in the lab?" Tails questioned. "Um...ok." Sonic said, a little bit nervous. The three went to the lab, where Tails first gave them both a blood test, an x-ray, and an EKG. "Well, Sonic, you now have inherited not just the appearance, but the characteristics also of a brown wolf." Tails said. "What characteristics?" Sonic asked. "Sharp and powerful claws, strength, sensitive hearing, good sense of smell, and a better knowledge of hunting tactics." Tails said. "I like the sound of that!" Sonic said. "But there is characteristics that weren't carried over." Tails added. Sonic looked back at Tails. "What?" He said. "Your super speed isn't present." Tails said. Every ounce of happiness drained in Sonic's face. Suddenly, he fainted and fell to the ground. Amy and Tails rushed over to him. Tails got a glass of water and splashed it in Sonic's face. He jumped up in shock. "Wha-what happened?" Sonic said. "You passed out." Tails said. "But I seriously can't run super fast anymore?" Sonic said. "Not in this form, you can't. You can run as fast as the average wolf." Tails told him. Sonic inside could almost cry. "And for Amy, you have the characteristics of an average panther." Tails said to her. "Well, I certainly feel different." Amy said. "You gained a lot of speed, stealth, and strength. Also sharp claws, flexibility, and a whip-like tail." Tails said. "That could come in handy." Amy said happily while swishing her tails back and forth. "But you won't be able to summon hammers in this form." Tails added. Amy looked back at Tails and had a little bit of dissapointment on her face. "Aww." She groaned. "But in these forms, you may be able to stand a chance against the demons." Tails chimed in. "But wait. If Guitar turned me into a wolf, why didn't I turn into the Werehog again?" Sonic said. "You were cursed by the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic. Guitar changed you both through his demon powers. And also because a wolf, a panther, and a dragon are his three animal embodiments. But he also said Hitoshi has embodiments too." Tails said. "What animals are they?" Amy asked. "A snake, a bear, and a shark." Tails said. Sonic and Amy looked at each other, then back at Tails. "Can you find a way to change us back?" They both said in unison. "If I did that, Guitar would probably tie my tails in a knot." Tails said. Sonic and Amy sighed. Guitar had a way of making people pay. "Well, that's about all I have to do." Tails said. The three then went about their business after.

And that's Chapter 2 for you guys. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been very busy making YouTube videos, and I have had a short writer's block. But I'm able to type stories again. I got back from my EEG, and I'm ready to go! But I am working on multiple stories at once, all with THe Legend of Guitar, Hedgehogs To Cats & Dogs, and I'm planning on making a Sonic + Pokemon crossover. How's that? On a last note, please check out my YouTube channel: derpyhashbrowns. I only have two videos up, but I'm making more Minetest videos, so there. Subscribe if you want. So I'll check with you guys later. Adios! 


End file.
